


【SD】乘公交的时候一定要记得听清楚报站（三/藤/铁）

by mika233



Series: 【SD短篇集1】片段式与你 [11]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:33:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mika233/pseuds/mika233
Series: 【SD短篇集1】片段式与你 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839847





	【SD】乘公交的时候一定要记得听清楚报站（三/藤/铁）

事情要从三井寿年轻时候开始说起……

好吧，其实是在三井寿幼·齿的时候啦，他家有个葱头邻居，成天扛着一把洒水枪耀武扬威，在某个虽然不风和日丽但是春光无限的午后，小葱头仗着比同龄人高出一截的身高，趾高气昂地俯视小三井，仿佛就在说，弱者，诚服在本大爷的开裆裤之下吧！那我会赏你点狗粮。

几分钟前，可怜的小三井飞来横祸，在院子里抓皮球虫玩得好好的，被隔壁家的小霸王一脚踹倒不仅摔了个狗吃「哔——」屎还把刚刚长出没多久能吃饭能啃鸡腿的门牙给摔掉了，这无疑给他幼小的心灵造成了不可磨灭的伤痛，他要报仇，绝对要报仇！

但是那个葱头“人高马大”还有杀伤性武器在手，“重伤在身”的三井哪里是对手。

人嘛，在手脚并用都打不过别人的时候，会怎么办呢？没错，我们还有嘴巴！

咬他丫的！

当买菜回家的三井妈妈看到这一幕的时候，手里的奶茶“噗！”被挤成了喷泉。

——为毛我儿子会咬着隔壁葱头的「哔——」啊！你们想干嘛早熟过头了吧小鬼！？

（葱头妈妈后来夸奖葱头说，我家儿子就是有远见，知道一早把那臭小子的牙打掉，不然我是怕抱不上孙子咯。）

“松口！阿寿你怎么可以做这种事情！？”三井妈妈左手拎着菜篮子右手拎着儿子，“你没事吧？阿葱？”

谁是阿葱啊喂！剧痛中的小葱头没有放弃吐槽这项权利，可惜的是他还没来得及发声，就被终于“站”到高处的三井一脚正中面门，白净的脸上留下一个鞋印及两行鼻血，蔚为壮观。

虽然只有三岁但小小的三井是绝对不会对自己妈妈哭诉牙齿掉落真相的，就当老子吃糖崩掉的，多牛X！羡慕死你丫的！哈哈我果然是走在时代尖端的人物！

——有句古话叫做“三岁看老”看来真没错。

可怜的三井妈妈点头哈腰去隔壁家赔礼道歉端茶递水，回家就像腌菜似的，无比幽怨地看了自家儿子一眼，严肃认真地对他说：“阿寿你要记住，小弟弟必须要找小妹妹，而小妹妹是没有小弟弟的，有小弟弟的小妹妹都不是真正的小妹妹，就算你的小弟弟喜欢你也不准把你的小弟弟送给他，当然也不准用他的小弟弟！前面和后面都不准用！”

“……”更可怜的小三井完全没明白，只能默默地点点头，第二天就忘得差不多了。

但因为这件事而在幼小心灵上留下不可磨灭的阴影的人显然不止小三井一个，还有可怜的小葱头——幸好最终没有连累他的小弟弟。

自从那天起，葱头妈妈发现自己乖巧伶俐礼貌懂事团结友爱的好儿子变得暴虐成性顽劣不堪，（他本来就那样！——邻居家孩子们反应。）绝对是被三井家那个臭小子害成这样的！爱好中华文化的她毅然决定效仿孟母三迁，阿葱不怕，妈妈一定保护好你！

所以说到底谁是阿葱啊喂！这句吐槽小葱头始终没有机会说。

在搬家前，葱头妈妈往隔壁三井家院子里扔了颗篮球，在日本打篮球的男生是没有前途的，玩去吧！坏小子！

好巧不巧又把小三井砸了个狗吃「哔——」屎。

后来，有人问三井你为什么打篮球，他说，那个东西打了我，我打回来才算有借有还。

……

…………

铁男绝对是个善良诚朴的好孩子，只是因为长得比较粗犷，被不明真相的同学们擅自讨厌和害怕，久而久之，铁男莫名其妙成了那一带不良少年的老大。

先前说过铁男真的是个善良诚朴的好孩子，他有着强烈的责任感，既然大家都认他做老大，那么他就要做好老大。所以他一边研修着自己的甜品制作，一边尽职尽责地做着“不良少年”。

其实这么多年，他的手除了揉面挤奶油这种事，基本没干别的。——“敌人”一般还没靠近就被他的凶恶模样吓跑或者被小弟们打跑了。

他和三井寿住在同一条街上两座挨着的房子里，可惜一个总是向左走，一个总是家里蹲。这真可谓是咫尺天涯。

记得他们的初次会晤是这样的清新可人……

“你好，我是住在隔壁的，家里的草莓酱用完了，能借给我点吗？”礼貌的铁男敲门，微笑，唏嘘的胡渣子在他下巴上晃出岁月的沧桑，多么好的良家妇男啊！

“阿葱你怎么又变成泡面头了？上次看到你还是锅盖头哇！”三井打开门，看了看，唉，隔壁家那个阿葱真他妈喜欢换发型和穿高跟鞋，娘死了。——其实他有脸盲和人名记忆障碍，貌似是遗传，在他眼里隔壁家小孩永远是阿葱。

“那个，我是新搬来的。”好脾气的铁男说，“我叫铁男。”

“哦，铁女你要什么来着？”

“我叫铁男。”

“铜女你这个白痴有完没完？快说你要什么！？”

“不好意思我真的叫铁男。”

“氧化钙你再不说要什么的话，信不信老子把你的卷发手工拉直！？”

“……！！”铁男第一次真正有了想打人的冲动，但良好家教的他还是温和地说，“请借我点草莓酱，我要做蛋糕。”

“草莓酱没有了，拿点蛋黄酱凑活吧！”三井从厨房拿出一瓶蛋黄酱扔给铁男，“对了，阿葱你做蛋糕是给我庆祝比赛胜利吗？”

谁管你比赛啊混蛋！别太自以为是！铁男咬着下嘴唇忍得很辛苦，轻点一下头，说：“我还是去超市买吧，打扰了。”

基本上铁男在那件事发生前都没有想到过三井是打篮球的，他至多就觉得他是joy社的——那是街道默认的非正常人类寄居地。

几个月后三井妈妈敲响了铁男家的门，上下打量粗犷而不失俊俏的铁男一圈，拍拍他的肩头说：“我家阿寿就拜托你了，铝锅。”

“我叫铁男。”

“汤匙，我家阿寿就拜托你了。”

“……好吧。”

从体育馆回来的三井，天知道他受了什么刺激，愣是拄着拐杖遥指晴天向家里宣布“我要报复社会！”下定决心要去不良，三井妈妈对自己家只长个子不长肉的儿子很是担心，听说隔壁新搬来的是大佬级人物，想着“背靠大树好乘凉”“不管到哪里，咱上头都得有人”，坦坦荡荡地来给儿子开后门。

这下子铁男不止觉得三井是joy社的，根本他全家都是joy社的！

铁男他们这种不良团体的上位一般是拳头说了算，好嘛，三井竟然组织大家打麻将，把阿龙、德男他们杀得片甲不留，用棍子挑着他们内裤的三井轻轻松松坐上了第二把交椅。

“我觉得你做的蛋糕很好吃。做蛋糕的手，不该用来打麻将。铁男。”三井说。——这就是铁男继续做老大的原因。

对于自己的甜品终于有人欣赏了这件事，铁男是感激的。而且他终于叫对自己名字了！好感动~~（其实三井叫的是甜男。）

让一个人心肝情愿为你，只需要一点点温暖就够了。当然一定要在冬天送温暖，夏天还是送风扇的好。

后来，有人问铁男你为什么要帮三井去篮球队踢馆，他说，我家老二的问题就是我的问题！

……

…………

藤真健司永远礼貌温和知书达理处变不惊，这让藤真妈妈很满意，果然搬家是英明的决策。

虽然自家儿子竟然跑去打篮球让她郁闷了一阵子，但看到报纸上把儿子称为神奈川双璧，她又非常安慰。

“我儿子就是厉害，15岁就和大叔级人物平起平坐了，一定会成为日本最年轻的「哔——」的！”

“拜托，母亲大人说话时能不能别随便消音啊？”

“嗯，可以，阿葱。”

“是健司。”藤真微笑着纠正。

——他之所以有着远超普通人坚强的内心，与家中噶桑的“教诲”是分不开的，还有暗藏在那句“阿葱”里的痛苦回忆的折磨。

高中三年级的夏天，县大赛预赛，湘北队那个14号被长谷川撞到，他跪在地上，眼睛里喷发出熊熊斗志，看着这一幕，藤真的蛋蛋莫名其妙有些隐隐作痛，越来越剧烈。

这不是藤真在为失败找借口，事实上他确实蛋疼，没看到都疼哭了吗？

“谢谢大家。”面部抽搐的藤真还要努力维持该死的风度，视线早就模糊，然后他听见惊天动地的一声“阿葱”，脑袋嗡一声，怒火中烧，化痛苦为力量，一拳打在发声体上。

“啊！我的牙！”

意外总是发生的措手不及，三井不过是想和（发型像竖起来的一排葱的）长谷川说句话而已，假牙就被打掉了。

这就是缺牙的三井寿和蛋疼的藤真健司的“重逢”。

面面相觑，彼此的童年阴影火山爆发般明亮起来。

为了帮三岁的自己报那一箭之仇，为了让对方诚服于自己的篮球裤下，他们相约后巷决战。

决战的内容是吃铁男做的甜点，谁先吐谁就输。

昨天刚报名参加街道组织的业余甜品制作大赛的铁男看着扶着墙猛吐的三井和藤真，真真是哭笑不得。

“呵呵，我第一次吃这么多甜品。”藤真擦了擦嘴，那笑容使人如沐春风，“铁男，你做的真好。”

“是……是吗？”铁男腼腆地红了脸，这使他的形象显得异常怪异。

三井在旁边咔咔大笑，藤真却没有，拿捏着分寸弯起嘴角：“是，你一定会成为优秀的点心师傅的。”

“谢谢你，阿葱。”

“是健司哦。”

“健司。”

这是表面魔鬼内心天使的铁男和表面天使内心魔鬼的藤真的“初遇”。

后来，有人问藤真怎么看待“阿葱”这个外号，他微笑着说，杀了你哟。

……

…………

课余学习中文的藤真对自己的“健司”“贱死”不以为然，但是对三井的“寿”“受”无限坏笑，他假装热心教三井读自己的中文名。

“我是受！哈哈！我是受！”于是三井像中了彩票一样兴奋地扯着铁男大声说。

铁男在围裙上擦擦手，把joy社的招新报名表递给三井，说：“加油哦，奇葩少年。”

“这什么东西？我要参加全国大赛呢，没空玩这些，让那边的闲人去吧！”三井嚣张地指着藤真说。

“我可没有三井同学那浑然天成的2B气质。”

“2B是什么？”

“铅笔，没用过？就是比喻你基础扎实底蕴浓厚老少咸宜。”

“哦，那我还蛮2B的嘛！”三井善解人意地安慰藤真，“不要自卑哟，有小弟弟的小妹妹阿葱，我会罩着你的！”

逗弄三井是藤真的新兴趣，戳藤真要害是三井的新技能。

铁男安安分分地做着自己的后勤工作，需要时出门吓吓人，更需要时进屋下下厨。

后来，有人问他们三个为什么会成为朋友，他们说，这并不是我本意。就像乘公交坐过了站却发现了未曾见过的风景。


End file.
